


Relationships among coworkers can be complicated

by Ghostboytriestowrite



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Best Friends, Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboytriestowrite/pseuds/Ghostboytriestowrite
Summary: Shizuo is tired that his boyfriend keeps suggesting that his two best friends and co-workers are dating but Shizuo doesn't believe him because he would have noticed something like that right?TLDR: Shizuo is oblivious and Izaya thinks its adorable
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Tanaka Tom, Heiwajima Shizuo & Vorona, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Tanaka Tom/Vorona
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Relationships among coworkers can be complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly enough I heavily ship tom and vorona ngl
> 
> Commission info right here! https://twitter.com/the_loney/status/1255892144763609089?s=19

Shizuo let out another sigh as he contuied to walk along with his two friends and coworkers. "Are you sure it's okay? The flea keeps on insisting we get there by 7 but I can just tell him to wait." 

"Yeah it's fine I know how he can be, just get going I'll clock you out." 

"I don't understand why you can't just arrive a bit later, Simone and Denis don't have a specific closing time. " Vorona said making Tom laugh nervously. "Yeah but I mean sometimes they close early so we should just let Shizuo go." Vorona seemed to of caught on and nodded. 

"I doubt they'll close but even if they do it's not like he'll stay mad at me." The blonde male chuckled. "He'll just pretend to be mad."

"Really? I thought he was super petty?" 

"Oh he is, but all I have to do is cook him some homemade food or even just buy him his favorite coffee blend and he stops actually being mad at me, he won't admit it though. " 

"Your partner is weird Shizuo senpai. Surely it's better to just go early to avoid him getting mad at you? Bribing him all the time might stop working." Vorona chimed in making Tom nod. They were acting weird, almost like they wanted him to go already? Where they really afraid of the flea? Or were they afraid for him?

"Nah it's fine, he actually loves it. He always knows when you're bribing him and he thinks it's fun." He responded. Honestly, he was a bit upset. Of course, he understood why they would be suspicious of Izaya he wasn't exactly a good person but still. Despite being a manipulative little shit the flea was a genuine and loving partner. His tricks never really worked on Shizuo so it took a lot more than his sweet words to manipulate him. Also despite the fact that Izaya will never admit it, he was easy to read sometimes. 

"Oh so is Shizu-chan really being such a romantic in front of his boss by doting on about his boyfriend like a schoolgirl?" Speak of the devil. 

"Oh hi, Orihana-kun," Tom said smiling at the Raven. 

"Why so formal Tom-san? You can just call me Izaya~" 

Shizuo couldn't help but smile a bit as he rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to meet at Russia sushi?" 

"Well my client's meeting was actually running late and since I figured you might be in the area I took the long way hoping to see you Shizu-chan~" his boyfriend said wrapping his arm around his own. 

"Mhm sure you did." While it seemed like a nice gesture Shizuo could smell his boyfriends bullshit. 

"What? Im honestly hurt you don't think I'm just as doting of you...and to think I have a picture of you on my desk tsk tsk." 

Tom just let out an uncomfortable laugh as he took a sip of his coffee. It must have been weird seeing them go from mortal enemies to boyfriends but Tom was always supportive and him and Vorona where some of the people he was able to talk about his feelings to and they both supported his relationship and even gave advice, which was always odd how good at giving advice the two where since they were both single. 

"Say Tom-san, Vorona-chan you should both come with us! It would be kinda like a double date ne?~" The raven asked making Tom quickly choke on his drink while Vorona patted his back. Despite his concern for his friend Shizuo couldn't help but smirk.

"Double dates involve two couples and Vorona and Tom aren't dates flea." Okay maybe he was a bit petty to but it was always nice to see Izaya read someone wrong. Although all the times he did Izaya never really got angry unless he was purposely showing off, and of course, most of these situations ended violently...

"Oh really? Hm, I thought they were a couple...especially considering how much they hold hands and how they were trying to get you to leave early..." His boyfriend said in that fake 'oh I was wrong' tone as he put a finger on his lip making a fake confused look.

"What? You were watching us? Wait what am I saying of course you were." The blonde just rolled his eyes. "But they don't hold hands I've never seen them do it!" 

"Really cuz I see them do it all the time~" Shizuo couldn't believe this. Vorona and Tom dating? It was...just kinds weird to think about. 

He quickly turned around to the two. "You guys aren't actually dating are you?" 

"W-what? Uh of course not!" Tom said nervously his face flushed a bit as Vorona just sighed and grabbed his hand. 

"We need to tell him..." She said. "Me and Tom-san have been dating for a while...we didn't tell you because we thought it might be weird for you...and...I was afraid you might think I was only dating Tom-san to do better at work and you might not respect us anymore..." 

"What? Why would I think that? I mean...im happy for you guys! And Vorona I would never think that about you..." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're both not like that and I just wish you would have told me...also uh if you guys really want alone time we can get going"

Tom just smiled as Vorona leaned in to hug Shizuo. "Thanks, man...and uh..yeah we're gonna go see a movie actually." 

The blonde just nodded to the two as Vorona pulled away and headed South waving him goodbye. 

"Aww wasn't that just adorable? Honestly, it's so amusing watching how nervous humans get about nothing." Izaya said laughing a bit. 

"So was this all just a set up so you could watch them confess that to me? Do you even want Russia sushi?" The blonde said as he roughly grabbed the other hand. Izaya just smirked as he leaned his head against the others shoulder. 

"Yes and yes~" 

"You know your a lil shit right flea?"

"And you wouldn't have me any other way shizu-chan


End file.
